I'm Here
by redfox13
Summary: A short little fic about a blind Harry and a coping Draco. OneShot, HPDM.


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling gave birth to Harry Potter and his world. My job is to take the boys out for walks every so often, so they're not mine. Bleh, but I get paid a buck fifty to walk them, so that's good right? Right?

Author: Eh, my second Harry Potter fic:_shudders_: it's a tad bit happy near the end, I don't do happy very well so let's see how it turns out.

* * *

"He's blind."

A low, mournful wail filled the silent room and not a moment later Draco Malfoy fainted upon the cold tiles of the hospital.

"I'm sorry Draco." Was the whisper from the bed.

* * *

"Draco?"

There was a whisper of silk as the thin figure rose from their relaxed position upon the leather couch. A frown marred the silent face.

"Dray, where are you?" The voice called again, an edge of worry lacing the delicate sound.

A hesitant step was taken and then another, slowly the youth made his way toward the direction of the door. His teeth bit into his bottom lip gently in concentration, focused on the task at hand and ignoring any other noise.

The ticking of the grandfather clock was silenced as was the slight chirping from beyond the windows. The only sound perceived was the slight creak in the floor as weight was shifted in movement.

"Damn him, he better have a good excuse for ignoring me." He growled.

His hand made contact with the firm wall and he immediately leaned all his weight upon it, sliding into the hall with an irritated huff.

"I swear when I find him." A fist was clenched with the silent promise.

His nose twitched as he continued his leisurely walk. Alcohol. He turned his head to the right and walked into the depressing room.

"Didn't you hear me calling for you, or were you too smashed to care?" A dark brow was raised.

"Harry." Draco turned quickly from his slouched position, eyes wide with guilt.

Harry leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed disapprovingly. "Don't 'Harry' me." He frowned. "I was worried something had happened to you."

There was a harsh bark of laughter. "Worried about _me_?" The blonde head shook. "There's no reason to worry over me, you are the one-"

"Stop Dray." Harry held up a halting hand, he closed his eyes and bowed his head lightly. "Why must we constantly return to this subject?" He sighed.

Draco scowled. "You're _blind_ Harry, there's no way to get around it. So yes, we will continue discussing this 'subject' as you so lightly put it."

"But _why_?"

Draco drew in a tense breath. "Because my guilt will not let me forget so easily." He whispered.

Harry's mouth opened in surprise. "Draco, you did nothing wrong!" He shook his head in disbelief. "Why must you blame yourself?"

"Because I could have stopped you!" He roared angrily.

"You know that's not true Dray." He murmured softly.

Draco choked back a sob. "Do you have any idea what it's like, knowing the person you love is going to their death?" He looked at his hands helplessly. "You feel worthless, like you could have done something to stop them."

It was Harry's turn to lose his temper this time around.

"I know what it's like Draco, I went through the same thing when you left for battle." He clutched at his heart. "It killed me to watch you go, knowing that I might not ever see you again, but I knew I had to let go, only for that moment."

"It's not the same." Draco looked away.

Harry scowled. "Well when you realize that it is _indeed_ the same and you come to your senses, come find me." With that he turned sharply and stormed out of the room.

"Damn."

* * *

_"Harry? Harry?" _

_Bloodshot eyes scanned the remains of the battlefield, the broken bodies, the destruction. Only one thing mattered to him._

_"Harry!" He called again, cupping his hands around his mouth. _

_Silence. _

_"Merlin, please let me find him." He begged, looking toward the sky desperately._

_A resounding roar of thunder was his only reply and he screamed in frustration, the animalistic noise carrying over the silence. _

_A soft whimper rose from the rubble. _

_"Harry?" His voice was hopeful yet tinged with fear._

_He scrambled toward the source of noise, praying that it was the boy he so desperately searched for. Not carrying at all for the condition of his hands he began digging at the crushed debris, scratching his nails into the hard surface until he began to bleed. _

_"Harry. Harry. Harry." He chanted, tears blurring his already weakened vision. _

_Finally a cough met his ears and removed a hefty piece of rock from the person's face. _

_"Harry!" He cried joyously. _

_"Dra…co?" The hoarse voice whispered with a prominent rasp. _

_Tears streamed across pale cheeks thickly as relieved laughter bubbled in the Slytherin's chest. He nodded as he wiped a sooty lock of hair from the similarly pale face. _

_"Yes, I'm here now Harry." He soothed. _

_Emerald eyes widened and stared toward the sky which had ominously darkened. Thick raindrops began to fall yet Harry remained looking toward the clouds._

_"What's wrong, we're going to be alright now, it's all over Harry." Draco frowned momentarily. _

_Harry hiccupped with a small sob. "I-I can't see Draco." He whimpered._

* * *

It had been hell after that moment, from getting Harry to St. Mungos to pronounce him legally blind, to returning him to his permanent home within the Manor.

Draco clutched his head, regretting the consumption of alcohol. A light groan escaped his lips before he managed to flick his wand toward his aching head and whisper a counter curse for his migraine.

He glanced about the room, trying to place his surroundings. He was in the lounge, whiskey bottles strewn about him

"Why the hell did I get so drunk?" He moaned as he stood and stretched.

His pale locks fell into his silver eyes and he suddenly remembered. "Harry." His head shot toward the door where he had last seen the man. "Shit."

He quickly strode from the room and glanced about the hallway by chance the Gryffindor had decided to wait out close by.

It wasn't the case and he moved on, heart beginning to speed up in fear.

_What if something happened to him, what if he fell? If he fell down the stairs…_ He shook his head. "Don't think that way."

"Harry?" He called smoothly, retaining his calm for the moment.

No answer.

_Bloody hell._ His eyes darted toward the shadows. _Where the hell is he?_

A soft sob tickled his ears and he immediately jerked toward minute whisper of sound.

"Harry." He murmured. "Please come out, I'm sorry." He looked toward the lump hidden behind the thick curtains.

There was a sniff. "Why should I?" Harry retorted defiantly. "You're just going to do this again, why does it matter if you speak to me or not?"

Draco leaned forward until he was leaning across from the boy, gently moving the curtain away from the figure hidden.

"Because I love you Harry."

A dry, humorless chuckle was Harry's response and Draco frowned.

"I hate you." Harry choked brokenly.

Draco paled and felt his heart clench painfully in his chest, cutting off all his air. "What?" He managed to whisper.

"W-why do you always do this to me Dray?" He wiped away his tears with a few sniffs. "Every time you always pull this on me."

"If you want me to leave…I will." Draco bit his lip, trying hard not to cry.

Harry's dull orbs widened slightly and he threw himself at the other boy before anything else could be said.

"Don't you dare." He hissed into the pale ear. He nuzzled against the arched neck and gently nibbled at the skin. "I'll never forgive you Draco Malfoy if you leave me alone."

Silver eyes lidded with lust as Draco groaned against Harry. "B-but I thought you hated me."

A soft thump on his head brought him to his senses. "You prat." Harry smiled. "I was trying to get through to you and prove my point."

"So you don't hate me?" The blonde asked hopefully.

Harry sighed and gently tangled his fingers into Draco's locks.

"Every time I hear you laugh I fall in love all over again." He smiled as he traced flushed lips. "When you speak to me or smile I hear the promise of love behind your words."

"Harry-"

"You light a fire within me at your simple touch." A hand hovered over a quivering cheek. "Your skin holds a beauty so deep that even when I cannot see, it is before my eyes."

Draco felt tears come to his eyes. "Harry." He pulled the lithe body closer to his chest, their heartbeats immediately finding sync with each other.

"Merlin above I love you, you silly Gryffindor." He chuckled wetly.

Harry smiled against the warm chest. "The feeling's mutual I assure you."

"Good." A kiss was placed within the messy locks. "Because I'm going to have to keep you with me here forever." Draco grinned.

Harry looked up, blind eyes searching. "No more fighting?" He asked hopefully.

Draco looked deep within the once bright eyes and saw a tiny flicker. He would love Harry no matter what happened.

"No more worrying over the past, everything is fine now." He assured.

"I love you Dray."

"Me too Harry, me too."

* * *

Author: Well if that wasn't the sappiest ending I've ever done, I don't know what is. :_sighs_: Man I don't usually do fics like that but the idea hit me :_twitches_: and kept hitting me until I typed it down. I know it's short, but bleh I have no more ideas at the moment. Hope u liked it though, please review!

Red


End file.
